Musical Spell
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Very Short Romance fluffy Tamaki/Haruhi one-shot! Haruhi didn't know why, but recently, she had started thinking about that idiot Tamaki differently. when his fingers danced along a piano keyboard, there was no doubt she was under a spell...


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Very first Host Club one-shot, love this couple, so funny together... hope you enjoy! Very short!  


* * *

**

"Haruhiiii! Come give your daddy a hug! Awww! You just look too cute!" yelled Tamaki, tears of admiration streaming down his handsome face, as he chased a frantic Haruhi.

'Okay… so maybe agreeing with this whole cosplay animal thing was a bad idea.' Thought Haruhi as she ran away, the tail on her bunny suit flopping wildly. "Tamaki-senpai! How many times do I have to tell you! You're not my dad! I already have a dad." She yelled, as he finally caught up to her, catching her in a tight embrace from behind.

"Oh Haruhi, you did say it yourself, in some ways I am like your father, and if I wasn't, why would I find you sooooo adooorable!" he yelled again, hugging her more tightly. A light blush spread over Haruhi's cheeks. Ever since the incident with Tamaki becoming engaged to that Éclair woman, she had begun to think of Tamaki-senpai differently. Sure, he was the same idiot he had always been, but still…

Her head snapped up as she heard two voices devilishly ring out in unison. "Come on boss, dads don't typically want to marry their daughters when they grow up, now do they?" Tamaki and Haruhi's heads turned, seeing the shadow-casting forms of Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the doorway, their auburn hair glinting under the fluorescent lights. Tamaki blushed a bit.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about! You are being simply preposterous! I have never said anything of the…" Hikaru laughed as Kaoru interrupted him.

"Don't you remember boss? Just last week you were saying how much you…" Tamaki quickly rushed over, slapping a hand out over Kaoru's mouth, and turning them around, pushing them towards the exit.

"Now! Now!" Tamaki yelled out, as he closed the doors behind them. "Daddy has a lot of work to do! So run along and play!" he slammed the doors, and you could hear the twin's muffled cries.

"You're not our father!" they yelled, before their footsteps slowly got further away, indicating they had left. Haruhi stared at the blushing Tamaki, and smirked slightly.

"So, Senpai, what were you saying about me last week?" Tamaki turned the shade of a tomato, as he furiously blushed, stuttered, and moved around the room in random circles, looking for a distraction, he quickly spotted one, and his face lit up.

"So… Haru-san, I am going the practice the piano now! Hah ha! Not looking for a distraction or anything! I simply feel like it and that is all! Do you want some fancy tuna? My socks don't match!" he yelled as he sat down at the piano bench, still rambling and stuttering. Haruhi simply stared at him with her wide chocolate brown eyes. She shook her head.

"You are so weird." She thought she saw the slightest hint of a smile on his face before he blushed, and looked down, staring at the piano keyboard. She waited anxiously. She would never admit it, but there was nothing she loved more than hearing him play the piano. It always put her at ease, and made her feel so serene. The minute his fingers began dancing along the keyboard, spinning another beautiful melody, she fell under the spell again.

She smiled and sat down next to him. She just stared, and watched him play, concentrating; yet looking completely at ease. He really did look handsome when he played the piano, those brilliant eyes of his shining. She was so enamored, she barely noticed his playing had slowed, and he was staring longingly back at her. He continued to softly play, as they looked each other deeply in the eyes.

Haruhi didn't know how it had happened. She didn't remember who had made the first move, but she suddenly realized, the piano playing had stopped, and her lips were pressed lightly against her Tamaki's. The kiss was soft, and gentle, and it lasted for about forty seconds, though it felt like an eternity. Tamaki gently pulled away from the now dazed, and wide eyes Haruhi. He smiled slightly, as she grinned, and shifted over, putting her head on his shoulder. Then, smiling slightly more, he began to softly play the piano again.

* * *

**AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! the fluff! it burns! tell me how you like it! please review! thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxoxox**

**Dark Miko  
**


End file.
